


Stay

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain Canary, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: You know that I can’t stay. And I want to. I want to think that this time everything will be different; but I know better now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't in a happy place yesterday so I wrote this, hope you enjoy. <3  
> Abbracci e baci, Eva.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

_“Don’t go.”_  His voice broke as he looked at Sara; who had tears in her eyes as she stood in the entrance of their house with a bag hanging from her shoulder.

“You know that I can’t stay. And  _I want to_. I want to think that this time everything will be different; but I know better now. I want to stay here with you; I told you that I do… But things are different now, Len… _I’m different now_ …“

“How?” He demanded and lost his cool for just a moment and Sara gripped her bag tighter. “If you love me like you say you do; then why would you walk away? Is it because of the heist in Hub City?”

“No...I mean... Not the heist. Because I know that this is who you are and I embrace it just as you accept and embrace who I am.” Leonard’s lips were set in a firm line and he was waiting for Sara’s but. “But I know that you don’t rob because of the high of it; or because it fulfills you... At least not anymore. You rob because in the back of your mind you want to get caught.” 

“What are you talking about?  _I don’t get caught._ ” 

“These days the only thing that keeps you from getting locked up in Iron Heights is Mick and Ray, who constantly save your ass. Because I don’t recall seeing you make an effort to go unnoticed.” 

She sighed and rested her head in her palm; setting her elbow against the door frame. She didn’t want to go back in; because Sara knew that if she made that tiny step... She knew that Leonard could convince her to do anything he wanted and she couldn’t let him pull her back... not  _now._

“It was just bad luck.” He said through gritted teeth and rubbed his temples; not being used to this kind of fights. He didn’t do relationship before Sara; and neither did she, except of Nyssa and her complicated story with Oliver. They might have bumped heads in a lot of issues, but surely nothing like this... Sara with a bag and ready to leave.

“Bad luck?  _You?_  I know you better than this Leonard.” She said with a voice that sounded a lot like a whimper. “And I know that a part of you doubts every moment of this, every moment of happiness. This is why you don’t care about getting caught. You are waiting for the price you will have to pay for your happiness, and no matter what I tell you or anyone else does, you will always try to make your life hell. Just to prove that people who did bad things don’t get to be happy.”

Leonard just looked at her, eyes filled with pain as he slowly realized that his  ~~girlfriend’s~~ -  _Sara’s_ \- words, had some truth in them. He didn’t always take his happiness for granted and more than once in a while, he thought that one day he would screw up and ruin everything. What he didn’t realize was... that he already did that.

“You are not saying anything because you know that this is true; that every word I just said is true and... I don’t blame you. _I really don’t._  I spend  _years_  trying to destroy myself and I was convinced that I could never be happy.  _And then I met you._ ” She gave him a sad smile and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “And you convinced me that maybe I could be happy. I want to show this to you too, and I’ve trying this whole time. And all you do is shut off more and more every time I try to help you and you keep going away on jobs; every time and further away. I thought I could live with it;  _because I love you._  I want to help you and show you that you deserve all the happiness in the world...” 

_“Then stay.”_

_“I... I can’t.”_

“ _Why?_   You love me, and I love you and... that’s all we ever needed.”

“Before...  _yes_. But, I told you... things have changed...  _everything_  is different now. And i need to think. And in here; even when you are home...  _I feel so alone and at the same time I feel like I'm suffocating._ ”

_He pretended like her last words didn't break his heart._

“Think about what? Do regret coming to Central with me; moving in together?” 

“No... When I do figure everything out, you will know.” She turned to leave and then Leonard grabbed her from the arm; making sure he didn’t even give her the slightest squeeze or hurt her in any way. 

“Why can’t we figure it out together; _like we always do?_ ” He questioned and his voice was nothing but pleading; something that Sara had heard only a few times in the years she knew Leonard.

“Since you stopped figuring out  _your_  issues with me and  _you_  started to shut me out.” She told him and reached for something in the front pocket of her bag. ”And since... everything changed.” 

 _And she handed him a pregnancy test; with two pink lines_.

Leonard’s eyes went from the test, to Sara and then back to the test again. 

She was leaving; and she leaving to think about the baby. 

_Their baby._

Sara had _their_  baby inside of her.

“Are you sure?” He managed to say and then Sara took about six other tests from the pocket and gave them to him; all with the same two pink lines. “And you were going to think about what, Sara? Did you think about..?” 

“No.” She said and the determination and pain in her voice was all the confirmation he needed. “I would  _never_ do that. I wanted to take my time and process...  _this_. I wanted to think about how I would tell you and what i would do if you didn’t want it.”

“You thought that because I am in a dark place, I would abandon you... and out baby.” He stated and the every word had poison as it left Leonard’s mouth. “So you would abandon me. We are a team, Sara; me and you. We are the crook and the assassin and i would never leave you. Even if you had twins, or triplets or quadruplets or anything else. Because I love you Sara and I would never give up on you.”

And that broke her. All the emotions that Sara had tried to hold inside of her, came to the surface and in seconds the bag dropped on the floor and she was hugging the man tightly. She cried in the crook of his neck and Leonard set the tests on the side table by the front door so he could hold the woman properly. 

“It’s gonna be okay... We’re gonna be okay.” He whispered in Sara’s hair and somehow the woman cried harder;  _hormones_. 

“ _Everything_  is going to be different;  _everything_ is going to change.” She mumbled as she teared herself away from Leonard and he closed the door. 

“And I’ll be here every step of the way.”

She smiled and somehow, with all the tears rolling down her cheeks and the redness on her eyes... it was the most breathtaking smile Leonard had ever seen. 

“Promise?” He took her hand and kissed the back of her palm.

_“I promise.”_

_“Phew, I really thought they were gonna break up for a minute there.”_

_“Nah, I knew that Blondie was hiding something from him.”_

_“They are gonna have a baby! How cool is that?”_

_“I bet you won’t find it that cool when we won’t be able to sleep a full night from its whining.”_

_“Well, I’m excited! And we were practically the first people to know, after Sara and Leonard. Even though we were eavesdropping.”_

_“It’s not eavesdropping if the door is open, Haircut!”_

_“If you say so; now let’s go, I think I saw an adorable bassinet on sale at the mall.”_

_“I’m starting to regret my decisions right about now.”_

_“Come on; you’re driving!”_


End file.
